Crowninshield family
The Crowninshield family were among the Boston Brahmin society of Boston: the most affluent and established families of Boston. The ancestor of the family was Johann Casper Richter von Kronenshcheldt, who came down to Germany with his father, Johann Casper Richter from the south of Denmark and settled in a small town call Crownenscheldt, which was sometimes spelled with a K. Johann Casper Richter's son adopted the towns name as the families surname and headed for the New World and arrived in Salem, Massachusetts in 1680. Johannes Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt Johannes was born on June 22, 1661 in Upper Leipzig, Germany and died on December 19, 1711 in Salem, Essex, Massachusetts. He married on 5 Dec 1694 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North Ameirca to Elizabeth Allen (1672 - 1711). After he immigrated to Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America in 1680 he changed his first name from Johann to John; also and became a doctor and remained a doctor during the Salem Witch Trials. During the witch trials he had a patient who was a young girl by the name of Elizabeth Allen who John eneded up marring on December 5, 1694. After John died she remarried and went down to Florida never to be seen again, and leaving her children behind. John's parents were Johann Kasper Richter and Mari Hann. Johann was from Denmark and Mari Hann was from Saxony-Anhalt, Germany. John Crowninshield John (Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 19 Jan 1696 - 25 May 1761; Salem, Essex, Massachusetts) was a son of Dr. Johannes Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt. Being part of the shiping trade with the East Endies he traded with India a lot and he and his brothers started the first major pepper trade in America. He also braught over the first Elephant over to America from India and is perhaps responsible for starting the zoo's in America. Elizabeth Crowninshield Derby George Crowninshield, the founder of George Crowninshield & Sons, had married the siter Elias Hasket "King" Derby, because of the families fortune eventhough the two families were rivals. In order to get revenge on George, Elias married George's sister, Elizabeth. The two families together were the richest familis in all of Salem, Massachusetts. George Crowninshield Capt. George Crowninshield was born on 6 Aug 1734 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to Capt. John Crowninshield (1696 - 1761) and Antstiss Williams (1700 - 1773) and died on 15 Jun 1815 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. He married on 27 Jul 1757 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to Mary Derby (1737 - 1813). George Crowninshield, Jr. Capt. George Crowninshield, Jr. was born in on May 27, 1766 in Salem, Essex, Massachusetts, North America to Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) and Mary Derby (1737 - 1813) and died on November 26, 1817 on board Cleopatras Barge while it was docted at a harbour in Massachusetts. Goerge went to Retire Becket, a ship builder, and asked him to build a ship (Cleop Patra's Barge) for him which would become America's first yacht. It was designed to save an emperor and the theory is that he built it to rescue Emperor Nepolian Bonaparte. Though he faild at this attempt, Napolene, Napolian's siter, gave him her neckless which was made of torqoise boxes and each had a mozaich on them. She also gave Crowninshield her earings which of the same sort of jewlery. These jewls were handed down from generation to generation and are now in the hands of Benjamin Cronwinshield Bradlee, aka Benjamin C. Bradlee of the Washington Post. George Crowninshield family friends inlcluded Madison, Monroe and Jefferson. Hon. Jacob Crowninshield Hon. Jacob Crowninshield was born in on March 31, 1770 Salem, Essex, Massachusetts to George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) and Mary Derby (1737 - 1813) and died on Arpril 15, 1808 in Washington, DC, he is buried at Harmony Grove Cemetery, Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA. He married Sarah "Sally" Gardner (1773 - 1807). He was a member of the United States House of Representatives from Massachusett's 2nd district from March 4, 1803 to April 15, 1808. He was elected as a Democratic-Republican to the 8th, 9th, and 10th Congress. He is most famous for brining over the first elephant to America while he was a young sea merchant. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield Benjamin was born in Salem, Essex, Massachusetts on Descember 27, 1772 and died Feburary 3, 1772 in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts. He was first a merchant and became a Member of the United States House of Representantive of Massachusetts 2nd district from March 4, 1823 to March 3, 1831. He was then became the fifth United States Secretary of Navy on January 16, 1815 and left of September 30, 1818. Richard Crowninshield Richard Crowninshield was hired by Joseph J. Knapp, Jr., who was the grandnephew of Capt. Joseph White, a wealth Salem ship captain, to murder Capt. Joseph White. When Mr. Knapp, Jr. learned that his great uncle left $15,000 to Mrs. Beckford, the niece of Capt. Joseph White, Mr. Knapp was worried. Capt. White did have a will so Mr. Knapp, Jr. was more than worried that he would not inherit $200,000, which Mr. Knapp, Jr. though was rightfully his. So in order to make sure this would happen. After conspiring with his brother John Francis Knapp, Mr. Joseph J. Knapp, Jr. hired a local criminal to kill his great uncle, Capt. Joseph White. The Knapp brothers met with Richard Crowninshield and made the plan to kill Capt. White on the night of April 6, 1830. Once all three of them arrived at the house that night, the Knapp brothers waited out side Capt. Whites fine house and Richard went inside with a club in one had and a knife in the other. While Captain White was sleeping, Richard went in through the window and first fractured his skull with the club, and then stabbed him three times. After a long trial and being imprison, Richard Crowninshield hanged himself in prison. Benjamin "Sailor Ben" Crowninshield Benjamin "Sailor Ben" Crownishield was born on 15 Feb 1758 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to Capt. Jacob Crownishield (1732 - 1774) and Hannah Carlton (1734 - 1824) and died in 1836. He married on 9 Nov 1780 Mary Lambert (1760 - 1851). Occupation * Midshipman on a British man-of-war at the outbreak of the American Revolutionary War. * Joined the American militia and was wounded at the Battle of Bunker Hill. * Commander of the Crownishield ships America, Belisarius and the Prudent and in 1817 the Cleopatra's Barge. * Served as Collector of Customs for Marblehead and Salem from 1821 - 1830. * Was a member of the Essex Lodge of Free and Accepted Masons in Salem. * Joined the Salem Marine Society in 1794. * Joined East India Marien Society in 1799. Francis Boardman Crowninshield Francis was a ship captain and was born in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts on April 23, 1809 and died in Marblehead, Essex, Massachusetts on May 8, 1877. He married first Sarah Gool Putnam, the daughter of Samuel Putnam and Sarah Gooll on March 20, 1832 in Salem. One of the last races that he eve has was when he challenged the King of Spain to a race and won. Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield was born on 25 Feb 1817 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA to Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) and Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840) and died on 20 Feb 1859 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA, he is buried at Mount Auburn Cemetery, Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA. He married on 15 Jan 1840 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA to Caroline Maria Welch (1820 - 1897). Benjamin Williams Crowninshield Benjamin was born in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts on March 12, 1837 to Francis Boardman Crowninshield and Sarah Gooll Putnam; he died January 19, 1892 in Rome, Italy. He graduated from Harvard in 1858 and one of his class mates was Henry Brooks Adams who's father was Charles Francis Adams, Sr. When the Civil War came, he enlisted a a lieutenant with the First Massachusetts Cavalery on November 5, 1861. He was aide de camp to General Philip Sheridan and stayed in his army until Benjamin mustered out on November 6, 1864 The highest rank the he reached was a brevet colonel of the United States Volunteers. Casper Crowninshield Casper (Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 23 Oct 1837 - 10 Jan 1897; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts) was burried at Christ Church, Sears Memorial Chapel. He started at Harvard College from 1856 and graduated in 1860. He faught in the Civli War and rose to the rank of Colonel. Crowninshield was Colonel but recived the award of brevet Brigigidier General and held high commands, which were: *Company D, 20th Regiment Massachustts Volunteer Infantry *2nd Regiment Massachusetts Cavalry *Reserve Brigade, 1st Division (Merritt's), Cavalry Corps, Army of the Shenandoah *1st Division, Cavalry Corps, Army of the Shendandoah Crowninshield entered the war as a private in the 4th Battalion of the MassachusettsMilitia and rose the the ranks throught the war to becoming a Breveted Brigidier General. He was promoted to Captain on 18 Aug 1861, Major on 31 Jan 1863, Lieutenant Colonel on 18 Mar 1864, Colonel on 18 Nov 1864 and was nominated the rank of Brevet Brigidier General on 21 Feb 1866 by President Andrew Johnson. The award was confirmed by the United States Senate on 10 Apr 1866. Arent Schuyler Crowninshield Arent was born in New York on March 14, 1843 and died May 27, 1908 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He served in the American Civil War and the Spanish-American War and rertired as a Rear Admiral. Crowninshield held very high commands; he was the commander of the Portsmouth, St. Mary's Kearsarge and was captain of the famous ship Maine. While he became a rear admiral he became the cheief of the Beureau of Navation. Crowninshield was burried and National Arlington Cemetery. Frederic Crowninshield Frederic was the first president of the National Societ of Mural Painters (1895-1899), presient of the Fine Arts Federation (1900-1909) and became the director of the American Academy in Rome in 1911. He was a stained glass artists and his most famous piece is called "Emmanuel's Land," which is depicts John Bunyans's The Pilgrims Progess. Francis Welch Crowninshield His father was Frederic Crownninshield, the first president of the National Society of Mural Painters. Known as Frank or "Crownie" as he was called by his close friends was the roommate and lover of Conde Nast. Frank was the creator and editor of Vanity Fair and Vogue Magazines. During the Depression, Vanitiry Fair folded and Crowninishield started Vogue to succede Vanity Fair. Artists *Frank Crowninshield *Frederic Crowninshield Ship Captains *George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) *George Crowninshield, Jr. *Clifford Crowninshield *Jacob Crowninshield *John Crowninshield (1696 - 1761) *Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1877) *Richard Crowninshield *Edward Crowninshield Military Civil War *Rr. Adm. Arent Schuyler Crowninshield *Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield *Brvt. Brig. Gen. Casper Crowninshield *Brvt. Col. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield II Spanish-American War *Francis Boardman Crowninshield Derby-Crowninshield connection First Lineage Richard Derby (1679 - 1715) m. Martha Hasket (? - ?) Capt. Richard Derby (1712 - 1783) m. Mary Hodges (1713 - 1770) Mary Derby (1737 - 1813) m. Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) m. Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840) Capt. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809 - 1877) m. Sarah Gool Putnam (1810 - 1880) Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) m. Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Josiah Quinn Crownishield Bradlee (b. 1982) Second Bradlee Lineage Richard Derby (1679 - 1715) m. Martha Hasket (? - ?) Capt. Richard Derby (1712 - 1738) m. Mary Hodges 1713 - 1770) Mary Crowninshield (1737 - 1813) m. Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) m. Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840) Maj. Edward Augustus Crownishield (1817 - 1859) m. Caroline Maria Welch (1820 - 1897) Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) m. Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Josiah Quinn Crownishield Bradlee (b. 1982) Bradlee-Putnam connection Capt. Francis Boardman Crowninshield m. Sarah Gool Putnam Mary Crowninshield Sarah Crowninshield Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield Alice Crowninshield Francis Crowninshield Emily Crowninshield Bradlee-Crowninshield Connection First Lineage Johann Kasper Richter m. Maria Hann Johaness Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt m. Elizabeth Allen John Crowninshield m. Anstiss Williams George Crowninshield m. Mary Derby Benjamin Williams Crowninshield m. Mary Boardman Francis Boardman Crowninshield m. Sarah Gool Putnam Alice Crowninshield m. Josiah Bradlee III Frederick Josiah Bradlee m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee m. Sally Sterling Quinn Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee Second Lineage Johann Kasper Richter m. Maria Hann Johaness Kasper Richter von Kronenshceldt m. Elizabeth Allen John Crowninshield m. Anstiss Williams George Crowninshield m. Mary Derby Benjamin Williams Crowninshield m. Mary Boardman Edward Augustus Crowninshield m. Caroline Maria Welch Frederic Crowninshield m. Helen Suzette Fairbanks Helen Suzette Crowninshield m. Carl August de Gersdorff Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee m. Sally Sterling Quinn Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee category:FamiliesCategory:LineagesCategory:Crowninshield (surname)References Books Internet Crowninshield Family *Francis Boardman Crowninshield (The Winterthur Archives) *Alice Crowninshield's Home in Boston *Memoir of Edward Augustus Crowninshield *Biographical Sketch of Clarissa Crowninshield *Biographical Sketch of Frederic Crowninshield *Crowninshield Summer House in Marblehead, Mass *Dressing Mrs. Derby; Elizabeth Crowninshield (Derby) *Bowditch, Derby & Crowninshield; Salem Museum *The Driver Family: A genealogical Memoir of the Descendants of... Benjamin Crowninshield (1758 - 1836) * Peabody Essex Museum (Crowninshield Family Papers) Benjamin Crowninshield (1782 - 1864) * Peabody Essex Museum (Crowninshield Family Papers) Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1771 - 1851) * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=6844018 * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benjamin_Williams_Crowninshield * http://politicalgraveyard.com/geo/MA/MI-buried.html * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=thomasphinney&id=P22088 Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809 - 1877) *Spanish-American War Rough Riders *Descendants of Francis Boardman Crowninshield and Sarah Gool Putnam *http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=thomasphinney&id=P22083 Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1817 - 1859) * Memoir of Edward Augustus Crowninshield * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=thomasphinney&id=P22115 George Casper Crowninshield (1812 - 1857) * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=thomasphinney&id=P22114 Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=thomasphinney&id=P22113 Capt. George Crowninshield, Jr. (1766 - 1817) *Cleopatra's Barge *Portait of George Crowninshield, Jr. (Flicker) *A Millian Pounds of Sandalwood: This History of Cleopatra's Barge in Hawaii *http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=thomasphinney&id=P23887 Hannah Crowninshield (Armstrong) (1789 - 1834) * Peabody Essex Museum (Crowninshield Family Papers) Jacob Crownishield (1789 - 1834) * Peabody Essex Museum (Crowninshield Family Papers) Capt. John Crowninshield * A History of Salem's Horror House Mary R. Crowninshield * Peabody Essex Museum (Crowninshield Family Papers) Richard Crowninshield * Murder in Salem William Wallach Crownishield * Peabody Essex Museum (Crowninshield Family Papers) Houses *The Home of Gen. Casper Crowninshield The Bentley-Crowninshield House * A History of Salem's Horror House